Brotherly Love?
by HarryPotterRulesMyLife
Summary: Most brothers share a brotherly bond, but Itachi and Sasuke, lets just say they have a different relationship then most brothers. But when Naruto intervenes into Sasuke's love life, who will sasuke fall for, or stay with? Explicit ItaSasu, SasuNaru. SEX!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make a profit from this story, meaning I do not partake in the profits of Naruto nor do I charge anyone to read this story. I MAKE NO PROFIT! I make that clear. **

**Oh, and if things seem confusing, let me clear things up. **

**There IS the massacre in this fiction, however! In order to have the plot of this story, it happens LATER when Sasuke is older, around when he first met Naruto in the academy older. Okay? Alright. ******

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sasuke (Age Six)**

Itachi shuffled slowly down the hallway of the dank Uchiha complex, sighing heavily as he pulled the anbu mask off his face and tossed it to the ground. Little Sasuke came running up, a broad smile on his face as he ran to hug his Aniki. With a fake smile plastered to his face, Itachi knelt down, tightly hugging his small little brother. Sasuke giggled happily, wrapping his small, pale arms around the neck of his tired older brother. Itachi, with a somewhat malevolent look upon his face, slightly squeezed the unsuspecting little boy's butt, making him giggle obliviously and blush bright red. Itachi scowled, Fugaku and Mikoto walked out, Mikoto smiling happily as soon as she saw her older son, Fugaku just scowled, but that was a normal reaction. Itachi stood up slowly, bowing in respect to his father and mother. Sasuke moved out from behind his older brother, blushing slightly as he also bowed in respect to his parents.

"The mission went well, I assume?" Asked Fugaku coolly, narrowing his dark eyes coldly. Itachi nodded curtly, scowling slightly as he looked back up. "It went fine…father." Itachi replied stoically. Fugaku nodded and turned away, leaving Itachi alone with his brother and mother. Itachi just bit his upper lip, looking down at Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke? Want to go into my room and…er, wrestle?" Itachi asked, rather lamely. Sasuke nodded happily, clutching his aniki's hand and running off with him. Behind them, Fugaku turned and scowled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Itachi?" softly asked Sasuke. Itachi nodded in his direction and 'hn'd. Sasuke blushed, looking down and fiddling with his fingers nervously. "Why…why aren't you wearing a shirt, Aniki?"

Itachi looked over, one eyebrow raised. "Because otouto, we are going to wrestle, and it will get hot. Take off your shirt, too." Sasuke complied, slipping his dark navy shirt over his little muscles, tossing it over to the side. Itachi smirked at the half naked little boy, sauntering over to him sexily, not that Sasuke knew. "Take off your pants too." Sasuke gasped, but because it was his trusty Aniki, he did as he was told. Itachi slipped his black pants off as well, crawling over to Sasuke as he finished. Itachi rested himself behind Sasuke, running his hands along the waist of the petite little boy. Sasuke shivered, not from the cold or nervousness, but because he was unsure of what he was doing…and why it felt so good. Itachi fumbled with the hem of Sasuke's underwear, slipping one hand through the flimsy fabric and caressing the area around sasuke's throbbing member. Itachi, without warning, grabbed onto Sasuke's small but erect penis, slightly rubbing it, causing erotic moans to escape from sasuke's soft and pouty lips.

"Does that feel good, otouto?" Itachi asked, still slightly caressing Sasuke's penis. Sasuke, being unable to speak, just nodded dumbly. Itachi smirked, slipping Sasuke's boxers off from around his tiny waist. He threw them over his shoulder, wrapping his hand around sasuke's dick. He slowly moved his hand up and down, causing Sasuke to groan gutturally. Itachi smiled softly, thumping his fist around Sasuke. Sasuke moaned loudly as Itachi wrapped his thin legs around sasuke's, curving his stomach to fit around sasuke's back. He sighed softly, placing soft kisses along the curve of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke moaned softly, relaxing in Itachi's grasp. Itachi sighed softly, caressing sasuke's small neck. Itachi took his hand from sasuke's member, much to Sasuke's whimpering, placing Sasuke's small hand around it.

"Move your hand, like this…" Itachi demonstrated, gently taking sasuke's hand in his own and moving it up and down sasuke's shaft. Sasuke moaned, buckling slightly on weak knees. Itachi removed his own hand, watching as Sasuke furiously beat his meat. Itachi crawled over, settling himself in front of his smaller brother. Precum leaked out as Sasuke continued on. Itachi stuck out one slender finger, wiping the precum from his tip and sucking lightly on his finger.

"Lay down." ordered Itachi softly, gently pushing Sasuke down by pressing lightly on his chest. Sasuke complied, resting softly on Itachi's bed, nestling himself among countless pillows. Itachi walked over, straddling Sasuke, legs lightly wrapped around Sasuke's legs. "Want to feel good?" Itachi whispered huskily. Sasuke nodded furiously, with a flurry of spiky blue hair and tightly shut eyes. Itachi smiled softly, lowering himself so that his face was near Sasuke's slightly limp member. Itachi slowly wrapped his lips around the tip, drawing a shaky moan from his little _otouto. _Itachi lowered himself completely, encompassing the entire penis within the caverns of his mouth. Sasuke again moaned loudly, arching his back and groaning. Itachi looked up at the small boys from his position. Sasuke was looking weak from pleasure, his hair was matted with sweat to his forehead, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his fingers numbly clutching onto the sheets of the bed. Itachi smiled, he continued sucking greedily on sasuke's small member until the small boy finally came, and releasing happily into Itachi's awaiting mouth. Itachi swallowed it all, releasing himself from his younger brother and straddling him; face mere inches away from Sasuke's.

"Did that feel good…..otouto?" Itachi asked huskily. Sasuke nodded lamely, panting heavily. Itachi leaned forward, softly kissing his brother's pouty lips with hunger. "Do you want to try doing that?" Sasuke looked slightly scared, but nodded his small head yes. Itachi did something he never did, he smiled broadly, and then he lowered sasuke's head onto his own throbbing member. Sasuke's small hand wrapped uncertainly around Itachi's thick member. Itachi moaned softly as Sasuke nervously began to move his hand up and down. Sasuke then began to beat it more furiously, drawing a loud and shaky moan from his Aniki. Itachi bit onto his lower lip, thrusting his hips upward, following sasuke's motion. Itachi hissed, motioning for Sasuke to stop, which Sasuke complied.

"Please…..suck on it." Itachi whispered.

"But otouto..." Itachi snapped, "Just do it!" Sasuke nodded and nervously placed his small lips at the tip of Itachi's penis. He nervously licked at the top; Itachi inhaled sharply, his toes curling up, his fingers tightly clawing at the blankets. Sasuke placed his mouth over it, lowering himself as much as he could. Itachi placed his hand on sasuke's head, forcing him to go lower, at first Sasuke whimpered, but complied, lowering himself completely and successfully drawing a long moan from his brother. Itachi let loose his orgasm, and Sasuke licked at it softly, effectively cleaning the semen from Itachi's slightly limp shaft. "God, you're kind of good at that." whispered Itachi, shakily. Sasuke smiled softly, looking like a small, eager angel. Itachi returned the smile.

"Do you…want me to fuck you?" Itachi asked softly.

"Fuck…me?" Sasuke replied innocently. God, he was so innocent. Itachi crawled over, softly pushing Sasuke on his back again.

"Turn around, brother." Sasuke did, turning to lie on his stomach, his tight ass in the air.

"This might hurt at first, but it will be better later, okay?" Sasuke nodded; frightened. Itachi nodded as well, licking his fingers and probing sasuke's small hole. Sasuke moaned softly, until Itachi slammed into him. His thick cock rammed into Sasuke quickly, the walls tight and constricting around Itachi's thick penis. Sasuke whimpered in pain, softly crying into the pillows. Itachi consoled him, softly running his hands through sasuke's sweat matted hair. Itachi continued to pound him, wrapping his hands around sasuke's waist, his nails digging into sasuke's pale skin. Itachi moaned, thrusting deeply into sasuke's small anus.

"Oh, god! Yes, Sasuke, yes! Oh man!" Itachi groaned as he continued to thrust into Sasuke. Sasuke moaned loudly, shutting his eyes tightly and groaning. Itachi came, releasing into Sasuke happily. Itachi gently hugged Sasuke by the waist, placing soft kisses along the line of sasuke's neck. They both collapsed, resting together on the bed.

"I really love you, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded tiredly, nestling into the crook of Itachi's neck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sasuke and Itachi, a few years later…….**

Sasuke grunted, pounding his meat as Itachi moaned at his touch. Sasuke came within his older brother and moaned. He collapsed atop him, sighing heavily and closing his eyes. Itachi also sighed, spinning himself around so he could face his brother. Itachi smirked, raising his legs above his head, much to Sasuke's pleasure. Sasuke quickly probed him, drawing a few moans from his older lover.

"Oh god, yes! Oh god! YES!" Oh god yes, otouto! Oh my g" Itachi screamed out loud as Sasuke ground into his prostate. Sasuke grunted, his sweaty hair smacking his face as he pumped into his brother's ass. Sasuke reached around to Itachi's dick, pulling on it as he fucked him. He gave Itachi a rough handjob until he came deep within him, collapsing from exhaustion on top of him. Sasuke sighed, sitting up slowly, hissing at the pain in his ass. Itachi looked up, his eyes and face tired, before he began to speak.

"See you tomorrow….otouto?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sasuke, age 12**

Getting molested by your brother was an everyday thing, correct? Getting ass fucked by the one you called Aniki was perfectly normal right? That's what Sasuke thought, for everyday for many years. Sasuke was rather…talented at pleasing his brother, always being praised during his sexual acts. It had been years, and having sex every night a couple times a night was no biggie, Sasuke was a professional at having sex. Sasuke was slowly walking down the street, away from the ninja academy, away from school….and away from Naruto. The only boy that made him feel different, kinda like the feeling Itachi gave him when he performed naughty oral sex…but, it was a better feeling, like if he had that relationship, that only _that _one would be okay. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he walked in deep thought. Whatever, his relationship with his brother was normal, everyone had that same relationship….right?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Hey, hey! Are you guys…have you ever had sex?" a young Naruto asked eagerly. Ino gawked, "You're not supposed to say stuff like that, baka!" she howled, smashing him over the head harshly.

Naruto whimpered, rubbing the back of his head with a pout on his lips. All the other genin just sighed, rolling their eyes and sighing. Chouji happily munched on his chips, nodding a 'no' to Naruto's question. All the others nodded silently too, all but Sasuke, of course. Ino looked over, smiling broadly as she bounded over to him and wrapped her arms across his shoulders.

"What about you, Sasuke-kun? Have you enjoyed the 'wonders and life-fulfillment' of sexual and romantic pleasure?" she asked dramatically. Sasuke smirked, raising one perfectly trimmed eyebrow and glaring in her direction.

"What's it to you?" he asked coldly. Ino also raised an eyebrow, "have you?" she asked, rather too loudly.

"Ha! I doubt it!" Naruto yelled. "I bet he's only done it with a dude! And that dude…was his brother!" he began laughing uproariously. Sasuke's eyes widened in a flash, _How did he know? Has he seen us? Oh fuck, what am I supposed to do if he tells someone? Oh no!" _

"Naruto!" Ino barked, again smacking him on the head. "That's rude! Sasuke's not gay! And isn't that incest? Ewww!!" she stuck out her tongue and made a 'Bleh' noise. Sasuke's eyes widened further, dipping his head into his crossed arms.

"What's wrong about incest?" Sasuke muffled through his arms. Ino stared at him wide-eyed.

"Incest, what's wrong with it? It's nasty! It's between brother/brother, sister/sister/ or brother/sister! Sex is supposed to be only for wives and their husbands!" she snapped at him, amazed that he didn't know. "Besides, it's nasty if it's between two boys or two girls anyways." She huffed, crossing her arms and swishing her hair as she walked away. Sasuke scoffed, what did that girl know about sex, especially the sex between Itachi and himself? But…what if it _was_ wrong?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi was undressing in the corner of the room, hastily slipping off his clothes as Sasuke, sitting naked on the edge of Itachi's bed, sat with his arms nestled between his legs, nervously biting his lip. Itachi finished undressing, and walked over to Sasuke. As usual, he sat behind him, softly caressing sasuke's still thin waist. Sasuke shuddered. Itachi, either not noticing or not caring, pressed on; placing soft kisses along sasuke's neck. Sasuke shuddered again, this time more visibly. Itachi stopped, waiting with his lips on sasuke's neck. He swung around, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"What is the matter, Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke whimpered softly, looking up to face Itachi dead on. Itachi cocked his head, tilting it slightly to the left. "What's wrong?"

"Is what we're doing…this stuff….sex…is…is it wrong, Aniki?" Sasuke asked softy and nervously. Itachi's eyes narrowed, and a slow hiss escaped his lips.

"Who told that to you?" he snarled. Sasuke reeled, but spoke.

"I-Ino did." Itachi's eyes narrowed further.

"Don't listen to her." He pushed naked Sasuke down, "Now lie back and take it like a man."

**ALRIGHT! First chapter finished, You know, I won't be surprised if this gets NO REVIEWS and gets like….all flames. BUT HEY! It still means you're reviewing it. SO I don't care. . **

**Hope you like it! **


End file.
